


Амок Т'Принг

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Meld, Pon Farr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Пон-фарра не избежал ни один вулканец, но в этой Вселенной все пошло не так.Пон-фарр начался у Т’Принг, и команда «Энтерпрайза» не готова к тому, что на борту у них может находиться сходящая с ума от желания нечеловечески сильная вулканка.Спасибо моей замечательной бете Oriella





	Амок Т'Принг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amok T'Pring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880815) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Ни к чему было поднимать глаза от мерно мерцающих мониторов и неподвижно лежащего на кровати человека, он знал и так: она вошла в медотсек.

– Ниота, – сказал он.

Она встала подле него, ее человеческий запах и жар тела – как тяжелая ноша за его спиной.

– Боунз разрешил тебе остаться на ночь? – спросила она.

Ее голос звенел. Споку казалось, что в нем – ноты осуждения.

– Доктор Маккой не может приказывать действующему капитану, – просто ответил он. Цифры на экране поднялись на четыре десятых и снова упали. 

Джим Кирк дышал, и Спок смотрел на него.

Ухура надолго замолчала и наконец спросила:

– А действующий капитан выслушает предложение?

– Разумеется, – он поднял на нее глаза и понял свою ошибку. Лейтенант была не в порядке. Ее глаза покраснели, и под ними залегли тени.

– Ниота.

Она покачала головой. Ее поза выражала гнев и бессилие.

– То, что ты сделал сегодня…

– Ты разозлена тем, что я сделал сегодня, – медленно сказал Спок. Он помнил, что слышал ее голос словно издалека, сквозь туман. Эти крики не смогли заставить его прекратить наносить удары. Он потерял себя, его не волновали даже зеленая кровь, застилающая глаза, и красная – покрывающая костяшки. Он стал зверем, и это – прямо на ее глазах. Он сглотнул.

– Это можно объяснить. Я могу тебя уверить, я не планирую снова…

– Первое: я могу справиться с насилием. Не говори со мной как с маленькой. Второе: ты не можешь обещать, что такого больше не повторится. Это становится закономерностью.

Она зло смотрела на него.

– Я устала от того, что тебе в голову не приходит подумать обо мне. Что, если бы ты не остановился? Если бы тебе пришлось за все это отвечать?

Тогда, разумеется, против него было бы выдвинуто обвинение. По законам Федерации убийство – даже убийство преступника – не должно остаться безнаказанным. Последовали бы долгое расследование, временное отстранение, возможно, увольнение. У него бы забрали «Энтерпрайз» – осознал вдруг Спок. Он глянул на Джима, неподвижно лежащего на кровати. Это было бы так же неприемлемо, как и смерть капитана. Но тогда все мысли Спока были лишь о Джиме. Это беспокоило.

Ниота ждала его ответа. Разумеется, она была права. Меньше всего он думал о ней, когда бросался в погоню за Ханом. «Самый опасный человек во Вселенной», – предупредил Спок из будущего, а Спок из настоящего не заметил даже, что Ухура пошла за ним. Нелогично жертвовать безопасностью партнера в такой ситуации.

Должно быть, Ухура догадалась о ходе его мыслей, потому что засмеялась сухо и невесело.

– Я не собираюсь пять лет ждать у моря погоды, – сказала она. – Даже ради тебя. Все кончено.

Она повернулась и пошла прочь. Двери каюты распахнулись.

– Удачного дежурства, действующий капитан.

Спок не мог злиться на нее за эту прощальную колкость. Он просто снова стал смотреть, как грудь Кирка размеренно поднимается и опускается в одном ритме с попискиванием и шорохом оборудования. Эмоциональная реакция от потери Ниоты ранила, и он скрыл ее за прочными щитами.

Минуты шли. Спок ждал.

***

Когда Джим проснулся, Спока рядом не было. Тот был на мостике и с незначительными купюрами докладывал Адмиралтейству о том, что произошло; не лгал, но и не говорил всей правды. Эта полуправда выматывала и казалась противоестественной, а сообщение доктора Маккоя – капитан наконец-то открыл глаза – наполнило ужасом. Никто не знал, как повлияет кровь Хана на разум капитана Кирка.

Но когда Спок влетел в медотсек, Кирк сидел на кровати и беседовал с медсестрой. Он подставил шею, чтобы Маккой мог распылить содержимое гипоспрея, и его ярко-голубые глаза встретили взгляд Спока.

Он позвал Спока по имени. Он приветствовал его. Но Спок не мог сказать ничего в ответ, только смотреть в эти живые глаза, взгляд которых он уже не думал встретить вновь.

Он даже не помнил, как оказался у постели Кирка. Это было нерационально, да, злиться на то, что его не было рядом, когда Кирк проснулся. Есть Спок в медицинском отсеке или нет – это не влияло на восстановление Кирка, но все же. Все же это ранило его душу.

– Вы действовали неразумно, – первое, что смог выдавить Спок.

Улыбка Кирка не померкла.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – сказал он.

Позже, когда все врачебные процедуры были закончены, в палате остались только они вдвоем. Кирка возмущало, что ему велено было оставаться в постели, хотя он «здоров как бык», так что Спок предложил принести трехмерные шахматы, чтобы отвлечься. Кирк нахмурился.

– Я не умею играть, – сказал он, пожав плечами.

Он помедлил и признался:

– Отец играл, но мама выкинула доску, когда я был совсем маленьким.

– Я могу научить вас, – предложил Спок.

Кирк учился быстро, но был очень самоуверен. Они успели сыграть шесть раз – каждый раз победа оставалась за Споком, – после чего Спок решил, что капитану надо отдохнуть.

– Только я начал разбираться, – проворчал Джим. Он залез под одеяло, форменная черная футболка туго натянулась на его груди, когда он закинул руки за голову.

Спок пообещал зайти на следующий день после смены. Продолжились их игры и после выписки Джима. Уже через несколько недель Джим побеждал в двенадцати играх из тридцати шести – крайне впечатляюще для новичка. И еще он спросил, не хочет ли Спок сыграть разок в покер.

Спок моргнул.

– Мне казалось, что эта игра требует умения говорить неправду.

В этот раз они сидели в каюте Спока. Кирк скинул свою золотую капитанскую форму – нижняя черная футболка стала влажной от пота, но это нисколько не омрачало его настроения.

– Блефовать, Спок. Определенно, тебе стоит этому поучиться, – он расставил белые фигуры на доске к новой партии. – Или стать лучше.

Командование все еще слало запросы о случившемся с Ханом, хотя восстановленный «Энтерпрайз» уже начал свою пятилетнюю миссию.

Но Спок не попался на эту уловку.

– Я не уверен, что буду для вас достойным противником.

Глаза Кирка смеялись.

– Позвольте мне быть судьей, мистер Спок.

Джим принес из своей каюты стандартную колоду карт с Земли и объяснил правила игры.

Спок тщательно подсчитывал карты и высчитывал вероятности комбинаций Джима. Казалось, игра должна была свестись к подсчету шансов, но Спок быстро понял, что уловки и риск делают игру гораздо сложнее, чем казалось сначала.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись над столом, когда они делали ставки, и Споку показалось, что не стоит акцентировать на этом внимание. Но в следующей раздаче он решил, что не стоит больше замалчивать. Он прокашлялся и спросил:

– Вы знаете, что у вулканских пар соприкосновение пальцами – очень интимный жест?

Джим нахмурился.

– Хм. Серьезно?

Спок не мог понять, капитан притворяется или действительно не замечает, что происходит весь вечер. Казалось, его щеки становились все горячее.

– Да, именно так.

– Никогда не видел, чтобы вы с Ухурой так делали. Это, м-м, настолько интимно, что можно только за закрытой дверью, или что? – он посмотрел на Спока поверх веера карт, подняв брови. – Все нормально? Ты вроде как весь зеленый.

Прежде он не был так взволнован в присутствии Джима – разумеется, тот принимал бледно-зеленый оттенок кожи за симптом тошноты.

– Мы с лейтенантом Ухурой больше не находимся в романтических отношениях.

– Что? Когда… Как я мог такое пропустить?

Веер карт в руках Джима почти опустился на колени, еще немного – и Спок мог бы заглянуть в них, если бы желал сжульничать. Разум Джима работал, выстраивал связи. Наконец он сглотнул.

– Когда я был еще… в отключке?

Точнее – «мертв», но Спок не стал исправлять. Он просто кивнул.

– Мои предыдущие отношения не относятся к теме разговора. Лейтенант предпочитала человеческие способы выражения симпатии.

Внутренне он содрогнулся от воспоминания об этих поцелуях. Так открыто, так непристойно, словно он раскрыт нараспашку и выставлен напоказ всему кораблю как биологический образец. Он пытался объяснить свой дискомфорт – желание и нежелание – Ниоте, но так и не смог подобрать правильных слов.

Кирк покачал головой и наклонился ближе. Похоже, их карточная игра была забыта.

– Эй, подожди, ты бросил свою девушку и хочешь поговорить о том, как вулканцы держатся за ручки? Колись, что это ты задумал?

Теперь удивлен был уже Спок. Поднятая бровь в достаточной мере выражала эту эмоцию.

– К вашему сведению, капитан, держаться за руки – куда более неприличный жест. И вы неправы: наши отношения были разорваны по инициативе Ниоты.

Он не спросил о последней идиоме. Он понятия не имел, почему и чем должен «колоться», но не желал, чтобы Кирк знал об этом.

– Она тебя бросила?

– Вы игнорируете суть моего…

– Тебе… надо выговориться? – Джим поморщился, словно одна мысль о таком разговоре причиняет ему неудобство.

Спок подавил вздох. Учение Сурака не объясняло, что делать со слишком эмоциональным капитаном, который первым бросается навстречу опасности и гладит руку, а его одежда не скрывает ключиц.

– Нет, не нужно.

– Ну смотри. Последние месяцы выдались сумасшедшими. И если тебе надо… –Джим потянулся навстречу, к руке Спока, и тут же отшатнулся, поняв, что делает. – Извини. Да. Неприлично.

Он удивленно моргнул.

– Ты мне об этом говорил, да.

Спок посмотрел на этого человека – чудом живого человека, которого Спок невыносимых двадцать три и шесть минут считал мертвым – и сказал то, что пытался сказать весь вечер. Всю неделю. Каждый миг с тех пор, как Джим ожил.

– Я пытаюсь сказать, капитан, – он поднял взгляд. Уши пылали. – Чтобы в следующий раз вы четко осознавали, что именно происходит.

Эмоции на лице Джима сменялись так быстро, что Спок не успевал распознать их. И, похоже, больше всего в них было заинтересованности

– Ну же, мистер Спок, – наконец выговорил он. – Кажется, я наконец–то понял, в чем суть вулканского очарования, которое зацепило Ухуру.

– Я не «цеплял» лейтенанта Ухуру, та сама проявила инициативу, – поправил его Спок. – Она была очень убедительна в своих аргументах. И настойчива.

– И какие же аргументы у вас есть, мистер Спок? Я уверен, они очень логичны.

Его глаза были яркими и, да, испуганными. Он думает, что Спок может относиться к этому легкомысленно?

Спок положил карты на стол рубашкой вверх и протянул два пальца Джиму. Голубые глаза того широко распахнулись.

– Ниота заметила первой, – мягко сказал Спок, – что мои действия редко бывают логичны по отношению к тебе.

– Напомни, чтобы я поблагодарил ее, – шепнул Джим и скользнул своими пальцами по пальцам Спока.

***

Кирк обвел взглядом мостик. Вот Ухура, задумавшись, вглядывалась в свой падд. Рядом с ней – Спок, погруженный в работу. Была между ними неловкость или нет, Кирк так и не мог понять. Он видел, что отношения между ними остались ровными и профессиональными. Пока Спок не сказал ему о расставании, Кирк ничего не замечал, и, может быть, то, что он видит теперь – всего лишь игра воображения. Ухура же пока что не знала о том, что происходит между ним и Споком; он не знал даже, как это назвать. Они же просто дотрагивались друг до друга. И хотя было чудесно и волнующе, и удивительно приятно чувствовать, как пальцы Спока скользят по его, это еще не значило, что они вместе, ничего такого. Так?

Ухура поймала его взгляд и с интересом посмотрела в ответ. Кирк прокашлялся.

– Состояние?

– Без изменений, сэр.

Она нахмурилась, а он чуть склонил голову – «надо поговорить о Споке, потому что только ты на этом корабле понимаешь его язык и не навешаешь мне лапши на уши». И потому что Ухура была лучшим специалистом по связи во всем Флоте, она только кивнула без малейшего удивления и вернулась к работе. Кирк с облегчением выдохнул. Хорошо, когда команда понимает без слов. Это было правильно. Словно они наконец-то сработались.

Спок подобрался.

Это было не то, чтобы неожиданно: Спока можно было фотографировать для плаката о правильной осанке. Но что-то в его отстраненном взгляде – словно он вглядывался в дальний космос, – беспокоило Джима. Стилус грозил выпасть из рук. Это было неправильно: вулканцы не задумываются и не отвлекаются. Может, он вспомнил о прошлом вечере? Эта версия почти заставила Джима улыбнуться.

– Мистер Спок?

Спок дважды моргнул, прежде чем пришел в себя.

– Да, капитан?

– Все в порядке?

Спок ответил не сразу и ответ, кажется, удивил его самого.

– Нет.

Теперь уже Ухура с Чеховыми развернулись к научной станции. Джим с нажимом спросил:

– Что не так?

Спок вглядывался в приборы, его пальцы летали над таблицами навигационных данных и вбивали запросы и команды с такой скоростью, что глаз Джима за ним просто не поспевал.

– Капитан, – сказал наконец он. – Могу я запросить незначительное изменение курса?

– По моим данным все верно, – отозвался Сулу почти обиженно.

Джим успокаивающе махнул рукой.

– Ваш курс верен, мистер Сулу. Спок, что значит – «запросить»?

В этом был секрет работы со Споком: вслушиваться во эти все маленькие детальки.

Спок действительно колебался – нечасто доводилось такое видеть – и наконец сказал:

– Мои сенсоры показывают, что по отклонению четыре-два от нашего курса находится небольшое судно, скорее всего, класса «Старгейзер». Судя по его размеру и расстоянию от ближайшей населенной планеты, топливо в нем должно быть на исходе, возможен дрейф в пояс астероидов. Если мы изменим курс, мы можем его перехватить через двадцать восемь целых и три десятых минуты на нашей текущей скорости.

– Ухура, можешь связаться?

Она тут же вбила координаты, пересланные ей Споком.

– Вне зоны досягаемости, сэр. У «Старгейзеров» нет дальней связи.

– Тогда просто подберем попутчиков. Мистер Чехов, проложите новый курс.

Джим довольно кивнул Споку.

– Как вы заметили его среди помех астероида?

На самом деле Джим спрашивал: «Как ты узнал, что он будет там еще до того, как начал искать?»

Спок не хотел отвечать. Джим мог ждать долго, но вмешался Чехов с довольным:

– Возможно, это была интуиция, Капитан.

– Интуиция, – Спок был по-своему возмущен.

– Нутром почуял, сэр.

– Я уверяю вас, энсин, вулканцы не «чуют нутром», – отрезал Спок.

Ухура, может, и поспорила бы с этим, но Кирк не дал ей сказать и слова.

– Ладно, на корабле будут рады спасению, и не важно, как мы их нашли. Ухура, когда мы подойдем ближе, повторите вызов.

– Да, сэр.

Кажется, теперь все отвлеклись от Спока и занялись своими делами. Только Джим продолжал смотреть на его затылок в надежде, что Спок повернется и объяснит, какого черта только что было. Но Спок не смотрел на него, и по-настоящему важно было то, что «Энтерпрайз» не может позволить беззащитному шаттлу дрейфовать в поясе астероидов. 

Кирк задержал смену Альфа на сорок пять минут из-за изменившегося курса. Боунз готов был идти отдыхать, но тут Ухура сказала:

– Мы в зоне приема, капитан. Шаттл ответил.

– На экран.

– Сэр, – Спок поднялся на ноги и подошел к капитанскому креслу. – Позвольте мне связаться с кораблем. Лично.

Ухура резко развернулась к нему – даже не убрала руки с панели управления. Боунз поджал губы. Его взгляд говорил Кирку: «А вот это уже интересно».

Джим нахмурился.

– Протокол, Спок. Я отвечаю за переговоры с неизвестными судами.

Он смотрел, как в глазах Спока мелькает очевидный (для него) дискомфорт.

– Если это только не известное судно.

Спок не ответил. Или не мог ответить. Джим кивнул Ухуре:

– Давайте.

Звездное небо на экране пропало, и вместо него появилось бледное лицо молодой женщины. Ее тонкие пальцы дрожали как у завсегдатая бара. Волосы были без жалости обрезаны по линии лба, и торчащие кончики ушей элегантно изгибались.

– Господи, – прошептал Боунз, уставившись на экран.

Джим помнил: у него есть обязанности.

– Это капитан Кирк…

– Спок, – перебила его вулканка. Ее губы были сжаты в узкую линию.

– Это я, – ответил ей Спок без интонации. Он шагнул вперед, прямо к капитанскому креслу.

Джим раздраженно глянул на него и начал снова:

– И я, Джеймс Кирк, капитан корабля…

– Вечно далекий и вечно близкий, – сказала она, не отрывая глаз от Спока. Она говорила на стандарте, но акцент, более резкий, чем у Спока, проскальзывал в каждом ее слове. – Которого я касаюсь вечно и никогда. Мы встретимся… не в назначенном месте, поскольку оно утрачено. Мы встретимся здесь.

Она удивительно невулканским жестом махнула рукой, вложив в жест все свое разочарование разбитым интерьером своего шаттла. Дрожь в руках не вязалась со спокойным лицом.

– Вечно далекая и вечно близкая, – ответил Спок. – Которой я касаюсь вечно и никогда, – его голос был ровным, почти безмятежным. Это были слова молитвы или какое-то формальное приветствие членов семьи?

– Открой шлюз, и твое ожидание прекратится! Я устала от этих расшаркиваний! – рявкнула она. Сулу и Чехов дернулись – они-то точно не ждали этого взрыва. Связь оборвалась без предупреждения.

– Она просто прелесть, – протянула Ухура. – Кто она, мистер Спок?

Джим видел внутреннюю борьбу Спока. Да, мистер Спок, кто она?

– Это Т’Принг, – ответил наконец он. – Моя жена.

Пять или шесть секунд на мостике стояла мертвая тишина, и затем Сулу спросил:

– Что?

***

– Ты знал? – прошипела Ухура, едва они вошли в турболифт. Боунз успел втиснуться в последнюю секунду – и дверь закрылась.

Ухура глянула на него, но доктор только сказал:

– Ожидается гость с явными признаками физического расстройства. И что вы будете делать, разговаривать?

Джим подавил разочарованный стон. Ухура сопровождала его к шаттлу, потому что знала вулканский язык и традиции. Спок демонстративно не заострил их внимание на том, что вулканец был бы более логичным выбором, и только лицо его выражало недовольство, когда они покидали мостик.

Джим решил не обращать пока внимания на Боунза и повернулся к Ухуре:

– Да откуда мне было знать? – он спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях. – Женат. Черт.

Ухура, прищурившись, перевела взгляд на Маккоя.

– Ты знал?

Боунз в защитном жесте поднял руки.

– Откуда мне знать? Вулканцы молчат как альдебаранские ракушки. В его личном деле ничего нет.

– Никто не знал, – сказала Ухура скорее себе, чем им. – Никому не говорил.

Она с отвращением покачала головой.

– Как вообще женятся вулканцы? – пробормотал Джим. – Он же столько лет работал в Академии. Когда успел жениться?

– Может, там любовь с первого взгляда? – спросил Боунз. И под злыми взглядами Ухуры и Джима тут же добавил: – Ну, я просто предположил.

– Вулканцы мало рассказывают о своих брачных традициях, – сказала Ухура Джиму. – В ксенокультурных исследованиях есть только общие детали.

– И Спок не говорил?

Она скрестила руки на груди.

– Я полагала, что он мне скажет, если это важно. Но он эту тему не поднимал. Ну, теперь я знаю, почему.

– Ухура, – он коснулся ее локтя. – Ты не виновата, что…

Она выпрямила спину и посмотрела на него со своим обычным самообладанием:

– Сэр, личная жизнь мистера Спока больше меня не касается.

– Ну, нас обоих не касается, – тихо сказал Джим и тут же пожалел об этом. Боунз с Ухурой посмотрели на него, не веря, широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Что, черт возьми, ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Ухура.

– Не говори, что запал на этого остроухого эльфа!

Двери турболифта распахнулись как раз вовремя – и там стоял Скотти, готовый идти с ними в док.

– Даже спрашивать не буду, – сказал он.

– Все на этом корабле будут лезть не в свое дело? – Кирк одернул рукав и на полной скорости вышел из лифта. – Честное слово, эта команда…

– О да, команда. Это мы сами устроили эту заварушку, не Джеймс Кирк, конечно нет, – проворчал Боунз и тоже разогнался.

– Не знаю, в чем там дело, капитан, но вы, может быть, хотите знать, что...

С каменным лицом Ухура шла следом.

– Наш капитан влюбился, – сказала она Скотти.

Хотел бы Джим объяснить ей кое-что наедине. Ему было что сказать. Но они уже подошли к прозрачному щиту шлюза. 

– Извини, – успел сказать он Ухуре. – Я просто… Извини.

Ухура улыбнулась ему, едва заметно, но не так уж и холодно. Уже неплохо.

Скотти откашлялся.

– Перед тем как наша гостья прибудет…

– Наша гостья, – фыркнул Боунз. – Она свалилась из ниоткуда. Мы никогда о ней не слышали! Все, что мы знаем, – что она, быть может…

– …пилотирует шаттл, угнанный несколько дней назад с Беты-3, – наконец закончил Скотти.

– Угнанный? – Джим взял падд и пролистал отчет. Бортовые номера совпадали, сомнений не было. – Какого черта?

– Надеюсь, ты у нее сам спросишь.

Боунз заглянул в док, куда приземлялось потрепанное судно. Фюзеляж того был испещрен выбоинами от метеоров, и двигалось оно рвано – как все «Старгейзеры», когда топливо у них на исходе. Тем не менее шаттл приземлился аккурат в центр посадочной площадки. Наружный шлюз с грохотом закрылся. 

– Давление восстановлено. Опустить щиты, – приказал Скотти, – если кто-то меня там слушает.

Люк шаттла отодвинулся, и оттуда вышла пилот. Она была меньше ростом, чем казалось по видео. «Миниатюрная, вот правильное слово», – подумал Джим. Он подошел ближе, не заботясь о том, чтобы скопировать четкий та’ал Ухуры. Маккой хмыкнул, когда у него не получилось вовсе, и с разочарованным выдохом опустил ладонь.

– Добро пожаловать на «Энтерпрайз», – сказал Джим.

Холодные темные глаза скользнули мимо него – словно его здесь и не было.

Т’Принг обратилась к Ухуре, поприветствовав ее жестом в ответ:

– Спок не пришел поприветствовать меня?

– У него есть обязанности на мостике. Я лейтенант Ухура, офицер по связи.

– Ясно, – прошептала Т’Принг и прошла по доку. Одета она была в строгую мантию с высоким воротником – именно такие обычно и носили вулканцы. Но затем она расстегнулась, и под ней показалось тонкое шелковистое платье. – Вы отведете меня к нему.

– Извините, мисс… – Джим едва удержал себя от колкости, почти международного скандала. – Т’Принг, перед этим вы должны объяснить мне одну вещь: как вы оказались на угнанном шаттле?

Т’Принг моргнула раз, медленно, посмотрела на «Старгейзер» так, словно увидела его впервые в жизни.

– Он был взят без разрешения?

– Так вы отрицаете, что угнали его? – спросил Кирк.

– Нет, я ничего не отрицаю, – нахмурилась Т’Принг. – Вполне возможно, что я это сделала, хоть и не помню этого.

– Мадам, я старший офицер медицинской службы на этом корабле, доктор Маккой, – Боунз хотел протянуть ей руку, но Ухура зыркнула на него так, что он отшатнулся. – Кажется, вы дезориентированы. Я бы хотел осмотреть вас.

Взгляд вулканки метал молнии. Т’Принг была почти на фут меньше ростом, но все равно она словно выросла над доктором.

– Осмотрите? – холодно переспросила она и повернулась к Ухуре: – Идемте. Я не желаю тратить ни минуты.

Кирк сделал шаг в сторону, загораживая проход. 

–Извините, но нам нужно кое-что выяснить. Боунз прав, вы должны…

Первый удар пришел из ниоткуда, хук левой, который Джим осознал, только когда он пришелся ему прямо в челюсть. И тут же еще удар, на этот раз – тыльной стороной ладони.

– Что за?.. – выдохнул Скотти.

От звука пришли в себя Боунз с Ухурой и перехватили Т’Принг до того, как она разбила Джиму нос. И даже после этого она продолжала пинаться и приложила Джима под ребра – он опустился на колено. В челюсти что-то хрустнуло.

Т’Принг кричала что–то – кажется, обещала убить его, его детей и детей его детей. Не в первый раз Джим порадовался, что детей у него нет.

– Охрана! 

Скотти тут же передал команду по настенному комму. А Джим с нежностью вспомнил утро, когда самой его большой проблемой было то, что он не знал, как реагировать на неуверенные прикосновения своего первого офицера.

– Нам отвести ее в камеру, – спросил кто-то.

– В медотсек, – он стер кровь с губ. – Насколько я знаю, вулканцы так вести себя не должны.

Т’Принг потащили прочь, и по пути она плюнула на его ботинок.

***

– Если не затруднит, – любой человек бы понял, что Маккоя не очень-то волнует, затруднит или нет, – я бы хотел задать пару вопросов.

Т’Принг молча сидела на краю биокровати. По пути она успокоилась, и теперь не нужно было ее удерживать. И все же ее упрямство не делало работу проще. Она огрызалась на попытки медсестры приблизиться, и, наконец, Маккой решил остаться с ней наедине.

– Вы помните, как покинули Бету-3?

– Нет, – она посмотрела на дверь. – Спок прибудет в ближайшее время?

– Скоро, – ответил Боунз. Относительно скоро. Наверное, сначала со Споком захочет поговорить капитан. – Последнее, что вы помните перед тем, как оказались на шаттле?

– Это не ваше дело, – сказала она. Ее лицо оставалось холодным и бесстрастным словно каменное.

– Вас не волнуют провалы в памяти? Или тремор? – он взял ее чуть подрагивающую руку, но Т’Принг вырвалась из хватки.

– Это очень личное. Никто извне не должен знать.

Маккой решил зайти с другой стороны.

– Вы сейчас живете на Новом Вулкане? – как и почти все выжившие после катастрофы. – Что вы делали на Бете-3? Вы пытались следовать за Споком?

Т’Принг покачала головой.

– Я не могу говорить с вами об этом.

Маккой со вздохом посмотрел на цифры над постелью. Все показатели зашкаливали.

– Мадам, с вами серьезно что-то не так. Я говорю это как врач. А Спок не врач, так что вам придется смириться со мной.

– Вы не понимаете. Пожалуйста, мне надо, – грудь Т’Принг поднималась и опускалась как кузнечные меха. Показатели росли.

– Чтоб тебя…

Он понятия не имел, какая дозировка подойдет вулканке ее возраста и веса, но мог предполагать. И не мог ошибиться, это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Маккой настроил гипоспрей и прижал к ее предплечью. Только когда ее пальцы обхватили его, он понял, что так и не отпустил ее руку.

– Лучше?

Она быстро кивнула.

– Готовы рассказать, в чем дело? Похоже, вас не удивляет ваше состояние, – спросил он.

Она покачала головой.

– Эти вулканские штуки! – Маккой выпустил ее руку и шагнул назад. Теперь его сердце тоже колотилось. – Скорее умрете на моем столе, чем расскажете, какого черта происходит. И что делать вашему мужу?

– Он так себя назвал? – Т’Принг казалась заинтересованной несмотря на боль. – Полагаю, это самый верный термин.

Боунз еще немного отступил.

– Так вы не… женаты.

– Соединены в детстве. Обещаны друг другу. Но брак еще не… – она наклонила голову и наконец подобрала слово: – …подтвержден.

– Отлично. Просто отлично. Столько шума из-за того, что не было еще…

Одна идея пришла ему в голову.

– Господи, пожалуйста, скажите, что вы здесь не для подтверждения брака?

***

– К чему это имеет отношение?

У Джима голова шла кругом. Честно говоря, голова у него кружилась не переставая, начиная с той минуты, когда Спок поднялся вдруг из капитанского кресла и спросил без предисловий:

– Капитан, могу я поговорить с вами?

Они были в лифте вдвоем – в этом были свои плюсы и минуты. Кирк был рад уединению, но лучше бы он мог присесть. Нельзя такие новости принимать стоя.

– К вулканской. Биологии, – повторил Спок. Самая обычная тема для беседы в лифте.

– Так Т’Принг здесь для того, – протянул Джим, – чтобы заняться с тобой сексом. Или она умрет.

– Именно, – Спок неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

– И это…

Кирк знал, что голос срывается, но ему было плевать. Лифт открылся, и они в молчании преодолели многолюдный коридор. Только когда дверь в каюту за ними закрылась, Джим спросил:

– Для вас в порядке вещей этот ваш… как вы его зовете? Брачный механизм?

Он упал на стул и жестом велел Споку тоже садиться. Но тот остался на ногах, вытянувшись и сложив руки за спиной как на докладе.

– Это называется пон-фарр. И, да, это естественный процесс. Нечасто бывает так, что у женщины он наступает раньше, чем у ее партнера, к тому же в столь юном возрасте, – Спок так и не поднял глаз от пола. – Быть может, это реакция на катастрофу. Вулканские ученые все еще не знают, с какими последствиями от потери планеты нам предстоит столкнуться.

И вот тут Джим понял, что ему действительно трудно злиться на Спока. По сравнению с потерей родной планеты все остальные проблемы – ерунда.

– И что ты собираешься делать? – мягко спросил он.

Спок поднял на него взгляд. Он одернул форму, хоть она и была в идеальном состоянии.

– Что я могу сделать? Я не желаю быть причиной смерти Т’Принг. Я не желаю пламени плак-тау никому.

– Плак-тау?

– Жар крови. Когда боль усилится, она может обезуметь.

– Ты не говорил, – Джим почесал челюсть. Боунз убрал отек, но болело до сих пор. – Кажется, у нее уже началось.

– Тогда нельзя терять время, – ответил Спок. И остался стоять там, где стоял, напротив Джима. – Капитан…

Джим еще подумал, как часто их дружба будет выглядеть именно так: он сидит на стуле и выслушивает рапорт Спока. Даже думать об этом было тоскливо.

– Я сожалею, что… – Спок сглотнул. – Пожалуйста, поймите, я всегда надеялся, что мое происхождение защитит меня от пон-фарра. Т’Принг также полагала это вероятным. Когда лейтенант Ухура сблизилась со мной в Академии, я связался с моей нареченной, чтобы узнать ее мнение по этому поводу.

Джим наклонился вперед.

– Твоя жена знала об Ухуре?

– Знала и одобрила. У нее тоже был любовник, мужчина по имени Стонн. Мы договорились сохранить все как есть, полагая, что, наверное, нам никогда не понадобится закреплять связь.

Голова у Джима начинала болеть. Он чувствовал спазмы – значит, это только начало. Со вздохом он положил пальцы на виски.

– Это было крайне рискованно, Спок, полагаться на удачу, когда ставки так высоки.

– Сэр, – Спок вытянулся еще больше. – Я сам себе самый строгий судья. Мои действия были нелогичны, и мне стыдно, что они причинили столько боли, – он закрыл глаза. – Каждому, кто в этом участвовал.

– Я не виню тебя, – тихо сказал Джим. – Здесь нет ничьей вины. Все проиграли.

Спок помолчал немного.

– Я знаю, что вы не приемлете такие ситуации, капитан.

Джим заставил себя вяло улыбнуться, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Они же просто дотронулись друг до друга, черт, а не поклялись в вечной верности. Почему он чувствует такую утрату, хотя на самом деле он ничего не потерял, ничего. Правда?

Он прокашлялся. Сейчас он должен отдать приказ.

– Ты должен объясниться с Ухурой.

– Зачем? Мы больше не вместе.

Нужно было говорить на языке Спока.

– Ей будет легче, если она узнает, что между вами не было… обмана, когда вы начали встречаться. Поверь, ей станет гораздо легче.

Спок, кажется, задумался над этим.

– А вам «стало легче», сэр?

Улыбка Джима померкла.

– Не особенно, мистер Спок.

Джим так и остался сидеть, а Спок – стоять, и никто не сказал ни слова. А ведь они так и не поцеловались, – подумал Джим. Это было так несправедливо! Хотелось сделать что-нибудь по-детски безрассудное, сжать Спока в объятиях в первый и последний раз. Просто хоть раз почувствовать это. 

– Я должен увидеть Т’Принг, – сказал тихо и устало Спок.

– Идите. Думаю, вам понадобятся увольнительные.

– Да, возможно, на несколько дней.

Кирк по-деловому кивнул.

– Сколько понадобится. Можете идти.

Спок покидал комнату как осужденный. Он держался правой рукой за левое предплечье – жест, которого Джим не видел прежде. Когда дверь закрылась, Джим еще долго сидел один в тишине каюты.

***

– Ясно, – сказал Маккой. Он надеялся, что его тон остался профессиональным, и удивление не написано на лбу. – Спасибо за откровенность, мэм.

С такой откровенностью ему еще никогда не описывали половые акты – и это считая Джима Кирка, который был тем еще любителем рассказать, что и как. Маккой снова посмотрел на падд, но разве там было написано, что делать? Все, что рассказала Т’Принг, подтверждали ее показатели: пока стабильные, но если ничего не предпринять, жить ей оставалось совсем недолго.

– Хорошо, что вы вовремя добрались до «Энтерпрайза». Я могу позвать мистера Спока, так что вы сможете, – он сделал неопределенный жест, – наверстать упущенное.

Т’Принг положила ладони на колени. Она сидела на краю кровати, как певчая птичка на жердочке.

– Я бы попросила вас этого не делать

Маккой замер в миллиметре от кнопки внутренней связи.

– Что? Минуту назад вы бросались на нас, чтобы только добраться до Спока.

Она покачала головой.

– Мне подарены минуты чистого разума. Я не хочу его.

– Но без него…

– Да, – она разгладила складку на платье. – Быть может, это эгоистично с моей стороны, ведь нас осталось так мало. И все же, пока у меня есть выбор, я предпочту руководствоваться логикой.

– Да где это логично? Вы, зеленокровные…. – 

Она поморщилась от тона, предупреждающе посмотрела на него. Маккой глубоко вздохнул. Она сказала, что она в здравом уме, и приборы подтверждали ее правоту.

– Мэм, позвольте мне привести специалиста, доктора М’Бенгу. Он стажировался на Вулкане. Уверен, он знает, как решить эту проблему, – он снова потянулся к кнопке.

Т’Принг в мгновение ока оказалась возле него, и ее хватка была как живая сталь.

– Нет ни единого способа избежать неизбежного, и я не намерена терпеть еще одного доктора. Ваш специалист не знает, что такое пон-фарр. Никто кроме вулканцев не знает. Об этом не говорим даже мы сами. Я никому не могу сказать.

– Кроме меня? – ровно сказал Маккой.

Т’Принг наклонила голову и отпустила его запястье. Боунз сдержал порыв растереть место хватки.

– Я не знаю, почему я доверилась вам. Я нахожу вас, – она запнулась, – неожиданно успокаивающим несмотря на вашу эмоциональную неустойчивость. Быть может, жар крови влияет на мои суждения.

– Вы, вулканцы, – просто мастера комплементов, – пробормотал Боунз себе под нос.

Т’Принг не услышала его или предпочла не услышать.

– Поклянитесь, что никому не скажете. Это мое предсмертное желание.

– Никто из моих пациентов умирать сегодня не будет! – рявкнул Маккой. – А теперь сядьте и дайте мне вас просканировать, пока я вам не вколол успокоительных.

– Вам не позволено говорить со мной в таком тоне, – Боунзу показалось даже, что она нахохлилась и ее перья топорщатся во все стороны. – Я не ваша, чтобы вы мне приказывали!

– Моя, пока вы под моей ответственностью!

Конечно, именно тогда Спок вошел в медотсек и идеально аккуратно поднял одну бровь.

– Т’Принг, ты… постриглась, – сказал Спок.

Бесполезное замечание, по мнению Боунза. Он сам бы для начала поздоровался.

– Зачем мне мои волосы? – зло ответила Т’Принг. Ее руки снова дрожали. – Для кого я буду укладывать их каждое утро?

– Т’Принг…

Боунз никогда еще не видел Спока таким шокированным – даже если это означало всего лишь широко распахнутые глаза.

– Оставь нас, – Т’Принг оттолкнула Спока, и тот ошалело повернулся к Маккою.

– Тебе плохо. Я могу помочь.

– Я не желаю твоей помощи. Уходи!

Ее пальцы вонзились в плечо Маккоя, словно она делала все, чтобы удержаться, Она уткнулась лицом ему шею, и он мог только беспомощно глядеть на Спока.

– Дай мне с ней поговорить, – сказал он.

Спок с сомнением сказал:

– Я подожду в коридоре. Если понадобится моя помощь…

Боунз кивнул – «я понял» – и Спок вышел. Едва дверь закрылась, дрожащая Т’Принг прижалась к нему.

– Желание коснуться его слишком велико, – прошептала она Боунзу в плечо.

Тот неловко погладил ее.

– Да, и такое тоже бывает.

Он не любил женских слез.

– Извини, что накричал. Я только хотел…

– Наши древние ритуалы делают женщину собственностью мужчины. Вы знали об этом? – Т’Принг едва глянула на него, ответ ей был ясен и так. – Можете себе представить, насколько это нелепо?

– Ну, думаю, большинство церемоний у людей сначала тоже были об этом. Но никто больше не понимает их буквально, ведь так?

Казалось, она не слышала его, только продолжала шептать:

– Но так получилось, что это я горю. Почему он будет заявлять на меня права? Это невероятно нелогично.

Она подняла на него глаза, почти черные из-за расширившихся зрачков.

– Вы женаты, доктор?

– Э… – Боунз опустил глаза. – Был. Теперь разведен.

– Развод. Я знаю это слово. На Вулкане был единственный способ разорвать обещанную связь. Но теперь и этого у меня нет.

Она покачнулась и пошла к кровати, усаживаясь на нее как кукла.

– Этот способ был уничтожен вместе с нашим миром. У меня не осталось ничего. Я потеряла Стонна.

– Стонн.

Т’Принг выглядела так, словно была удивлена тем, что он еще здесь.

– Мой избранник. Я хотела его. Он хотел меня.

Она провела рукой по своим коротко остриженным волосам.

– Он не пережил катастрофы. Быть может, и мне не следовало.

– Так, слушайте. Я не позволю пациентам так говорить, – предупредил Боунз. – Хватит.

Должен был быть способ спасти ее, без боя он ее не отпустит. Он взял инструменты и подошел к ней аккуратно, как к раненому животному. Теперь индикаторы предупреждающе пищали. Надо было отвлечь ее от этих звуков.

– Разорвать связь – это как развод на Земле? Куча адвокатов получают работу, обе стороны чувствуют себя раздавленными, пилят все пополам?

– Нет, – ответила Т’Принг, глядя куда-то вдаль. – Наши обычаи довольно просты. Один из партнеров должен быть побежден в поединке.

– Поединке? – лицо Маккоя вытянулось. – Не думал, что такое может быть у вулканцев. Так ты собиралась силой заставить Спока отказаться от брака?

– Не я. За меня бы сражался мой чемпион. Стонн, скорее всего, поскольку других мужчин, за исключением священников, не было бы на церемонии.

Она разглядывала свой маникюр, и Боунз, пользуясь моментом, провел трикодером над ее головой.

– Что, у Спока не было бы шафера?

– Не было кого?

– Друзей, которые бы сопровождали его. Стояли с ним плечом к плечу.

– Мужчине это позволено. Но, однако же, у Спока нет друзей.

Боунз спрятал улыбку за паддом. Т’Принг тяжело посмотрела на него:

– Вы находите это забавным? – спросила она.

– Вы давно не видели Спока, – хмыкнул Боунз. – Может, на Вулкане у него и не было много друзей, но зато они есть теперь. Целый чертов корабль.

– И вы один из них? – Т’Принг смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза. – Вы бы стояли рядом с ним в нашем священном месте?

Боунз пожал плечами.

– Если бы он попросил, то непременно.

Он даже не понимал, насколько это правда, пока не сказал этого вслух. Вулканец был той еще занозой, но еще и лучшим офицером Флота, и Боунз не обменял бы его и на сотню других. В щеки бросилась кровь.

– Только Споку не говорите, – тут же добавил он. – Не будем его смущать.

– Интересно. Тогда, быть может, я бы выбрала вас своим чемпионом.

Боунз засмеялся, сражаясь с непрошеным румянцем.

– Не уверен, что это была бы честная битва. Я только человек. Спок разорвал бы меня еще до того, как…

– Да, это так, – она смотрела куда-то вдаль. – Стонн был очень сильным. По моим оценкам, он бы с вероятностью 78,4% убил бы Спока в первом раунде.

Боунз выключил трикодер. Кончики пальцев покалывало.

– Убил Спока?

– Да.

– Зачем?

Она обернулась к нему, и между ее бровями залегла недоуменная складка.

– Что значит – зачем? Доктор, это единственный выход.

***

Джим шел к медицинской палубе, потому что то, что сейчас должен сделать капитан, – это получить отчет от главы медицинской службы, который объяснит Бете-3, что делает украденный шаттл в их доке. Т’Принг и Спок должны были уже уйти – наверное, в каюту Спока, о которой Джим предпочитал сейчас не думать. Меньше всего он ожидал, что увидит Спока стоящим под дверью, сложив за спиной руки.

– Спок?

Тот поднял на него глаза.

– Капитан.

Джиму на какое-то мгновение показалось, что Спок просто не решился войти.

– Что, поджилки трясутся?

Спок даже не сказал ничего о нелогичных идиомах. Он только опустил глаза и сказал:

– Похоже, Т’Принг сопротивляется зову пон-фарра.

– О, ясно, – сказал Джим, хотя ничего ему было не ясно. – Почему?

– Я могу только полагать, что она не желает подтверждать связь со мной, – обреченно ответил Спок

Джим придержал язык, чтобы не спросить, как это такое может быть, что кто-то не хочет Спока. Быть может, у вулканцев свои представления о хорошей паре?

– Она действительно может это сделать? Сдержать жар?

– Невозможно, – ответил Спок. – Рано или поздно он захватит ее.

Кирк глянул на дверь каюты.

– Она опасна?

Но до того как Спок ответил, дверь распахнулась, и Маккой вылетел оттуда, покрасневший от ярости.

– Эта женщина – настоящая психопатка.

Бровь Спока поднялась к линии челки.

– В самом деле?

– Она на тебя напала? – Кирк схватил Боунза за локоть и оглядел. Кажется, ни крови, ни синяков.

Боунз покачал головой.

– Нет, но она уже столько лет планировала, чтобы вот его убили, – прошипел он, кивнув на Спока.

Спок моргнул.

– Вы имеете в виду калифи? Т’Принг собиралась воспользоваться своим правом на поединок в нашей брачной церемонии?

– Да уж, планировала. Хотела, чтобы ее парень отрубил тебе голову.

– Но это нелогично, – ответил Спок. – У Т’Принг не было логичных причин предпочесть меня Стонну.

– Да причем тут логика! Она любила его!

– Боунз, – мягко сказал Кирк. Они привлекали внимание проходящих мимо членов команды: все эти взволнованные переглядывания и тихие перешептывания. – Сейчас не лучшие место и время.

Он снова повернулся к Споку и хотел было спросить, выдержит ли корабль взбешённого вулканца, но взгляд Спока остановил его на полуслове.

– Спок?

– Очаровательно, – медленно сказал он. – Т’Принг с детства была склонна к сильной привязанности. Думаю, почему наши родители согласились соединить нас. Они всегда опасались, что я с возрастом буду проявлять больше человеческих качеств, и, возможно, надеялись, что союз с Т’Принг пойдет мне на пользу. Но я не думал, что ее желание к Стонну было столь… – он на короткое мгновение встретился взглядом с Джимом, – всепоглощающим.

Боунз зло выдохнул.

– И где праведное возмущение? Ты совсем не злишься?

– Почему я должен злиться на Т’Принг? Она выбрала единственный путь, который мог привести ее к цели. Я впечатлен ее предусмотрительностью. Она не упоминала, какие шансы победить были у Стонна?

– Да ты шутишь!

Лицо Джима вытянулось. 

– Совсем плохие, да?

Боунз развернулся к нему со взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего:

– Это не смешно, Джим! Через пару часов, да даже раньше, у нас на корабле будет сверхсильная, сходящая с ума от желания вулканка – и ее целью будет Спок.

– Я не думаю, что Т’Принг навредит мне, доктор, – сказал Спок так же ровно, как и всегда. – Моя смерть теперь ничего для нее не изменит.

– Внимание, Спок, люди делают бессмысленные вещи, когда они на эмоциях!

– Ладно, хватит.

Джиму некогда было думать о том, что Спок мог просто погибнуть – вместо этого сосредоточился на проблеме Т’Принг.

– Боунз, какие у нас есть варианты?

Маккой запустил руку в шевелюру.

– Я не знаю, как можно остановить пон-фарр. Она говорит, что только одна вещь может помочь, – он посмотрел на Спока, – и я думаю, что она права. И она непоколебима.

Спок покачал головой.

– Я не буду принуждать ее. Даже чтобы спасти ее жизнь.

– Не думаю, что ты смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Она сильная как бык.

Джим помассировал лоб, чувствуя, что под взглядом Спока начинает краснеть. Он меня в могилу сведет – подумалось вдруг ему. И Т’Принг тоже. Если только…

– Это должен быть обязательно Спок? – спросил он.

Боунз и Спок переглянулись.

– Да чтобы я знал, – ответил Боунз.

– Связь установлена со мной, – лицо Спока было задумчивым – эти нахмуренные брови, полураскрытые губы. – Именно это заставило ее добраться сюда, эта инстинктивная жажда. Я слышал, что вулканцы переживали пон-фарр с помощью кого-то, с кем не было связи. Но в таких случаях между соединенными было большое расстояние. Я не знаю, удовлетворит ли замена ее жажду.

– Но, может, и сработает. Это не обязательно должен быть вулканец?

Спок коротко кивнул.

– Брак моих родителей подразумевает, что партнер-человек приемлем.

– Точно. Так, хорошо. Это… хорошо, – Джим облизнул губы, не подумав, но он был уверен: Спок смотрел на него. – В таком случае…

– Вы сейчас обсуждаете мое будущее?

Они обернулись и увидели, что Т’Принг стоит в дверях каюты и глядит на них.

– Полагаю, по меньшей мере, я имею право голоса.

Боунз и Спок, кажется, на мгновение потеряли дар речи, так что Джим шагнул вперед и улыбнулся:

– Конечно. Но я отвечаю за безопасность моего корабля и моей команды. Если ситуация настолько опасна, как вы говорите, я должен знать об этом.

– Если бы вы спросили меня, я бы сказала вам, что надо делать. Мне нужны комната и замок, который я не смогу сломать. Меня надо держать взаперти, пока бушует пон-фарр.

– Т’Принг, – сказал Спок почти нежно. – Пожалуйста, не выбирай смерть. Нас осталось так мало, и, несмотря ни на что, я буду скорбеть о тебе.

Она величественно и равнодушно глянула на Спока.

– Успокойся. Я все обдумала и я не желаю умирать. Я просто выберу другого партнера.

Она указала на Маккоя.

– Его, если он согласен.

С раскрытым ртом Джим повернулся к Споку. Боунз же, не находя слов, только и мог, что стоять, разинув рот.

– Я? – выдавил он.

– Он? – одновременно выдохнул Джим.

Тут же поднялась бровь Спока – вулканская версия пожатия плечами?

– Это логично, – пояснила Т’Принг. – Маккой выражал интерес в моем благосостоянии, так что он, вероятно, примет мое предложение. Также он не неприятен мне. Физически.

Когда Боунз покраснел как подросток, Джим едва сдержал истерический смешок, так и рвущийся наружу. Спок же смотрел на происходящее с таким вежливым интересом, словно ему разве что любопытно.

– Ну так, Боунз, – подтолкнул друга Джим.

– Я… Тебя едва знаю, – выдавил наконец он, не отрывая ошалевшего взгляда от Т’Принг.

– Да. К счастью, я полагаю, у меня есть еще от четырех до пяти часов, прежде чем плак-тау вернется. Возможно, вы предпочтете провести их, – она нахмурилась, вспоминая иностранное выражение, – еще немного поболтав.

– О, хороший светский разговор о том, что вы хотели смерти Спока.

– Доктор, пожалуйста, – вмешался Спок, – хотя мне приятно видеть, что вы заботитесь о моем благосостоянии, не нужно защищать меня в таком тоне. Священное место, откуда старейшины взирали бы на калифи, утрачено, и нет смысла говорить об этом. 

С ошалевшими глазами Боунз повернулся к Джиму.

– Это же безумие! Только я вижу, что это безумие?

Но тот пожал плечами – а что делать с мириадами эмоций вулканцев?

– Если вы не согласны, это ваш выбор, – сказала Т’Принг, почти не сдержав вздох. Она махнула рукой в сторону Джима. – Быть может, вот этот.

Джим только открыл рот, чтобы как можно вежливее отклонить предложение, но Спок встал ровно между ним и Т’Принг.

– Найди другого, – коротко и резко сказал он.

Маккой закатил глаза. Джим запомнил эту интонацию на случай, если ему будет одиноко ночью. Казалось, Т’Принг сейчас хмыкнет.

– Я желаю почувствовать то человеческое очарование, которое покорило тебя, Спок, – промурчала она. И повернулась к Боунзу – глаза ее блестели.

– У меня мало времени. Ваш ответ, доктор Маккой.

– Черт, – Боунз поглядел на Джима, на Спока, словно это их вина. – Думаю, если речь идет о спасении жизни пациентки…

– Превосходно. Капитан, здесь есть неподалеку подходящая каюта?

– Я установлю особый режим для каюты Боунза. Дверь откроется только по моему или его голосу.

– Этого достаточно. Спок, следующий раз, когда вы будете возле Нового Вулкана, мы должны встретиться, чтобы разорвать нашу связь. Я полагаю, ты найдешь способ добиться этого. Или, как спаситель нашей расы, потребуешь для себя особенных привилегий.

Спок кивнул.

– Найду способ. Я знаю… кое-кого, кто мог бы нам помочь. Старейший.

Спок моргнул. От мысли, что старший Спок помогает младшему развестись, ум за разум заходил.

– Хорошо. Доктор, – Т’Принг протянула два сложенных пальца, – проводите меня.

Боунз смущенно поглядел на Джима, и тот незаметно показал, что нужно делать, коснувшись собственной руки. Спок кивнул.

– Моя каюта на палубе девять, – сказал Маккой и коснулся ее пальцев.

Они ушли, продолжая касаться друг друга. И когда Т’Принг повернулась к своему спутнику, ее лицо лучилось удовлетворением:

– Скажите, почему ваши сослуживцы зовут вас так? Вы специализируетесь на хирургии?

– Долгая история… – Боунз напоследок обернулся к Кирку и Споку и скрылся за поворотом.

Спок внимательно разглядывал переборки – как решил Джим, из вежливости.

– Ситуация разрешилась благополучно, капитан.

– Уверен, что Боунз будет в порядке?

– Т’Принг может оказаться очень яростным… собеседником, но я не думаю, что доктор серьезно пострадает.

– Хм. Тогда ладно, мистер Спок.

До конца смены еще было несколько часов. Пусть Джим и хотел вцепиться в Спока и наконец-то поцеловать его, как и всегда, на первом месте была его леди «Энтерпрайз».

– Дела не ждут.

Спок последовал за ним к турболифту, ведущему на мостик. Они шли среди снующих туда-сюда инженеров и сотрудников службы безопасности, и вдруг Джим почувствовал легчайшее прикосновение к своей руке. Сначала подумал – просто кто-то задел в толпе, но когда это случилось снова, он посмотрел – и увидел, что длинные, подвижные пальцы Спока прижимаются к его. Сердце Джима сжалось в груди. Спок здесь, здесь, не уходит, он прямо сейчас тут, рядом с ним. Джим обернулся и, когда увидел, как поднимаются брови, не сдержал улыбки. 

– Вероятно, сегодня вечером нам следует поговорить, – сказал Спок.

– Ох уж это вулканское очарование, – покачал головой Джим, когда они вошли в лифт.

***

– … и теплым летним вечером можно сидеть на крыльце и смотреть, как летают светлячки. Крошечные зеленые огоньки, мерцающие в воздухе. Волшебство. И это любила моя Джоанна больше всего на свете, – Боунз допил чашку и предложил Т’Принг, которая сидела на его кровати с ногами, подтянув колени к груди. – Мне кажется, я весь вечер не замолкаю. Точно ничего не хочешь?

Он махнул пустым стаканом. Когда они пришли, он поднял температуру в каюте до вулканской и запер дверь, и ему теперь нужна была ледяная вода, чтобы остыть.

Т’Принг покачала головой.

– Я не могу есть и пить, пока пон-фарр не закончится. Пожалуйста, продолжайте. Вы описали Джорджию… Я никогда не была на Земле и желаю узнать больше.

– Но это нечестно, я только рассказывал о себе. Мне нравится, когда я могу отдавать и получать, – сказал Боунз. Он флиртовал? Кажется, флиртовал. Черт, он сто лет не флиртовал, по крайней мере – так прямо. Он прокашлялся и спросил первое, что пришло в голову. Единственное, что было у них общего:

– Расскажите мне о том, каким был Спок в детстве.

Т’Принг напряглась, и Маккой уже хотел было взять свои слова назад, но она ответила:

– Он был обычным ребенком, как я полагаю. Но его тяготили тем не менее обстоятельства его рождения. Я была в отчаянии, когда наши родители согласились соединить нас. Уже тогда я знала, что Спок, в отличие от наших одноклассников, не будет удовлетворен карьерой в Вулканской академии наук. Я не желала покидать мой дом. Забавно, что выбора у меня в итоге не было.

– О, хм... – Боунз снова налил воды из кувшина у прикроватного столика.

Должно быть, она приняла его слова за осуждение и быстро добавила.

– Уточню: я не осуждаю выбор Спока. Первый вулканец во Флоте, символ будущего, – она покачала головой. Ее короткие волосы тут же легли на место, мягкие как шелк. – Но я не хотела стоять в тени легенды.

– Я понимаю, – мягко сказал Маккой. Даже сейчас, сидя на его кровати, Т’Принг была удивительно грациозна. И она провела полуразрушенный шаттл мимо пояса астероидов. И ее хук левой был просто идеален. Она вся была произведением искусства, миниатюрным гением тактики. – Ты хочешь стать своей собственной легендой.

Ее темные глаза округлились.

– Очень приятно, что вы понимаете меня, – выдохнула она. – Даже Стонн не всегда мог. 

Ее взгляд метнулся к стакану:

– Вы выпили достаточно, доктор?

– Жажду утолил, – он отсалютовал стаканом в ее сторону. – Воду точно не будешь?

Она поникла.

– Так это не алкоголь? Я слышала, что люди пьют алкоголь перед половым актом, чтобы облегчить процесс.

Боунз едва не подавился.

– М-м, конечно. Иногда. Но я подумал, учитывая ваше состояниЕ… я бы предпочел быть с ясной головой. На всякий случай. Ну, понимаете. Если понадобится врач.

– Ясно. Логично, – Т’Принг внимательно на него посмотрела.

Это был комплимент – понял Боунз.

– Спасибо.

Она ослабила ворот платья, и теперь ее взгляд был прикован к кровати. 

– Я крайне мало знаю о людях. Скажите мне, если я сделаю что-то оскорбительное.

– Леонард, – сказал Боунз. – Вы можете звать меня Леонардом.

Она смотрела на него с неприкрытым смущением. Должно быть, пон-фарр плохо влиял на ее способность контролировать эмоции.

– Это мое имя. Как Т’Принг – ваше.

– Леонард, – муркнула она. Прозвучало очень даже неплохо.

– А какое ваше, м-м, полное имя? Я обычно знаю, как зовут тех, с кем я сплю.

– У нас будет мало времени для сна, – с упреком сказала она.

– Это просто вежливый эвфемизм.

– Он неточен.

Затем ее губы непривычно изогнулись, и с них сорвались мелодичные звуки, которые Боунз мог даже не надеяться повторить.

– Это мое клановое имя.

Она заметила его дискомфорт и по-настоящему улыбнулась.

– Можешь просто звать меня Т’Принг.

Боунз засмеялся.

– Извини, я просто не могу привыкнуть к тому, что вулканка может по-настоящему веселиться.

– А мне сложно принять, что человек способен понять неизбежность логики и будет в течение следующего дня удовлетворять мои сексуальные потребности.

– Ну, – Маккой задавил рвущийся наружу смешок. – Может, вулканцы и люди на самом деле имеют много общего.

– Очаровательное заключение, Леонард.

Она соскользнула с кровати и распахнула застежку, идущую вдоль бокового шва ее накидки. Маккой рефлекторно отвел глаза, но Т’Принг только вздохнула.

– Извините мою резкость. Моя кожа становится слишком чувствительной от жара плак-тау. Вы не против моей наготы?

Ткань с шорохом пала к ее ногам.

– Нет, конечно же нет, это не причинит никаких… – Боунз посмотрел. В другую сторону, – Излишних неудобств.

– И говорят, что это мы, вулканцы, боимся секса, – пропела Т’Принг. Легко ступая, она обошла кровать и за подбородок приподняла голову Маккоя, чтобы тот смотрел прямо на нее. – У нас, возможно, есть свои секреты, но вы… Вы все краснеете при виде обнаженной женщины?

– Обычно нет, – сглотнул Боунз. Он почувствовал, как адамово яблоко дернулось под ее пальцем. – Но вы согласитесь, Т’Принг, у нас не самая рядовая ситуация.

– Хм, пожалуй. Во многих отношениях.

Она скользнула пальцем по щеке.

– Леонард, я – пламя. Скоро оно поглотит меня. Во мне будет ярость. Животная жажда, – ее пальцы зарылись в его волосы и сжали, заставляя его откинуть голову. – Ты еще можешь открыть дверь и бежать.

Боунз облизнулся.

– Я останусь.

– Я могу сломать тебя, – предупредила она.

– Можете, мэм. Но, черт побери, должен найтись способ сделать это приятно.

Тут же она нависла над ним, оседлала его бедра, стащила с него форму и нижнюю футболку, и штаны, и обувь – торопливый, безумный ураган. Боунз засмеялся бы, если бы мог вдохнуть. Ее ладонь на его груди – она опрокинула его на спину, и воздух вышибло из легких. Было немного неловко просто лежать на спине, пока эта миниатюрная сильная женщина рвала на нем форму, и он положил руки на ее тонкую талию.

Т’Принг лизнула его подбородок и перекатилась так резко, что они слетели с кровати и рухнули на пол. Тумбочка пошатнулась, на пол полетел кувшин с водой – волосы Боунза тут же намокли и стали лезть в глаза. А обнаженная вулканка терлась о его бедра, и она тоже смеялась, и ему плевать было на синяки, совершенно плевать.

Он еще подумал, что потом он не будет заживлять эти синяки. Это были правильные синяки, и он хотел их носить так долго, как только получится. Его непроизвольный смешок (губы Т’Принг выпили этот звук): ну конечно, он оказался мазохистом. Он же на «Энтерпрайз».

***

Ухура дожидалась Кирка и Спока на мостике. Она всегда знала обо всем, что происходит на корабле, ведь ее работой было налаживать связи между подразделениями, и потому ей не нравилось не знать ничего о Т’Принг. Ни служба безопасности, ни медицинская служба – никто не говорил о вулканке в украденном шаттле. И Ухура хотела знать, почему.

Кирк только кивнул в ответ на ее вопрошающий взгляд и сильней сжал губы. Спок игнорировал ее взгляд и предпочитал сверлить взглядом дыру в затылке капитана. О, неужели все прошло так плохо? 

В наушнике раздался сигнал, и Ухура щелкнула по экрану: входящее сообщение, аудиозапись. И на ее личной частоте. Обычно она бы дождалась конца смены, но это сообщение… Сухой автоматический голос из передатчика назвал отправителя: коммандер Спок.

Она глянула на Спока, склонившегося над своей станцией, занимающего себя отчетами. Ухура прикинула – похоже, она могла позволить себе короткий отдых – и приняла сообщение.

– Лейтенант Ухура, – голос Спока звучал приглушенно. Поначалу ей показалось, что это помехи, но, похоже, сообщение записывалось в шумной комнате. – Я приношу извинения как за то, что не говорю это вам лично, так и за плохой звук. Я жду перед медицинским отсеком новостей о состоянии Т’Принг, и, возможно, вы, как и я, поймете, что таким образом гораздо эффективнее передавать информацию… – он надолго замолчал, Ухура подумала было, что сообщение закончено. – Капитан Кирк попросил меня рассказать вам обо всем.

И он рассказал. Долго, монотонно о вулканских союзах, о том дне, когда Ухура сблизилась с ним, о Т’Принг и пон-фарре, о том, как его получеловеческая природа может быть благом и проклятием в равной степени.

Она слушала. Почувствовав пристальный взгляд Спока, она коснулась наушника и кивнула. Спок кивнул в ответ и повернулся к энсину, стоящему сейчас у руля.

– Извини. Большое искушение сказать, что между нами ничего не должно было быть, поэтому никто не виноват в том, что наши отношения прекратились. Но я должен взять на себя ответственность за свои ошибки. Ты заслуживаешь партнера, который, – он снова замолчал. Она могла себе представить, как он на одно короткое мгновение прикусывает нижнюю губу. Красивое движение, которого он даже не замечал. – Не мне говорить, чего ты заслуживаешь, – тихо продолжил он. – Ты знаешь, чего тебе надо, а я – нет. В этом были все наши отношения. Я не мог тогда признать свое незнание. Я надеюсь, что признать это сейчас – лучшее решение. Я надеюсь, мы останемся друзьями, Ниота, если ты, конечно, пожелаешь этого. Что бы ни произошло, я благодарен за то время, что мы провели вместе, и горжусь тем, что работаю с тобой. Живи долго и процветай.

– Конец сообщения.

Ухура задумалась над рассказом Спока, и затем отправила одно короткое сообщение на личный канал Спока.

«Мистеру Споку: взаимно.

Все еще улыбаясь, Ухура приняла отчет от инженерной палубы. Занятно было бы увидеть, к кому пойдет Спок узнавать, что же именно она имела в виду под «взаимно»

****

 

Смена Спока уже час как закончилась, но у Джима накопилось много дел, которые ему принесли их отклонение от маршрута и новая пассажирка. Рутина, отвечал за которую капитан. Джиму очень хотелось сказать йомену, чтобы та подделала уже его подписи и оставила его в покое. Ему стоило еще поучиться терпению.

Но, наконец, он смог передать командование Сулу и уйти с мостика – побыстрее, к Споку. Может, еще получится вернуться к прошлому разу и попробовать еще раз. Его руки все еще покалывало от того прикосновения в людном холле. А может, это просто разыгралось воображение.

– Войдите, – сказал Спок.

Дверь распахнулась, и Джим вошёл. Он не переставал изумляться каюте Спока. В первый раз, когда он шел сюда играть в шахматы, он думал, что та будет обставлена по-спартански: чистые стены, никакой индивидуальности. Но Спок сидел на элегантно изогнутом стуле в вулканском стиле, на стенах, обитых красным шелком, висело старинное оружие; воздух был пряный и теплый. Джим был уверен: если бы те, кто называл Спока роботом, увидели эту комнату, они бы поняли, насколько они ошибаются.

Спок отложил падд и поднял глаза на Джима.

– Капитан. Могу я поинтересоваться значением непристойного земного слова? Я не могу подобрать подходящего определения ни в одном из наших…

– Да ладно, домашняя работа? После такого дня?

Он нерешительно потеребил воротник формы. Обычно он ее снимал, когда заходил в перегретую каюту Спока, но теперь этот жест казался слишком чувственным, и Джим не был уверен, стоит ли теперь так делать.

Взгляд Спока проследил за его движением.

– Нелогично испытывать неудобства, капитан. Пожалуйста, ведите себя как обычно.

Джиму очень многое бы хотелось сказать об этом «обычно», но смог только выдавить:

– Не нужно звать меня капитаном, когда мы не на дежурстве, ты же знаешь.

– Я знаю. Джим.

Спок указал на свободный стул возле шахматного стола, где фигуры уже были готовы к новой партии. Сердце Джима упало. Они вели себя как обычно. Быть может, Спок передумал ухаживать за своим старшим офицером, который иногда та еще заноза в заднице. Ладно. Пускай.

Джим смял верхнюю рубашку и упал на стул напротив Спока.

– Хочешь играть белыми? – спросил он, даже не взглянув на доску.

– Нет, я хочу…

Голос Спока сбился, и Джим поднял глаза. Спок чуть закусил верхнюю губу, почти человеческое выражение сомнения. Джим не издал ни звука, чтобы не торопить и не давить. И наконец Спок сказал:

– Можно мне дотронуться до твоего лица?

– Э.

Его просили и о куда более странных вещах. Тут же пришли в голову романы Остин и интермедии Байрона: Спок держит его за подбородок, наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать под струями дождя, – все в таком духе. И тут Джим вспомнил, что делал старший Спок, тот обрушившийся поток воспоминаний, знаний и эмоций, волны, бесконечные волны, целый океан – вот что имел в виду Спок на самом деле.

– Ты хочешь слияния? Со мной? – он облизнул пересохшие губы. Прищурился. – Почему?

– Этот опыт может быть приятным.

– Может? – Спок просто кивнул в ответ. – Есть много разных приятных вещей.

– Это так, но тем не менее…

И вот здесь Спок казался почти смущенным. Кончики его ушей стали бледно-зелеными – Джим знал, что означает этот оттенок.

– Это не то, что я делал с кем-либо для удовольствия.

Ой. Ой.

– Даже с Ухурой?

– Ухура не доверяла этой практике. Ее суть казалась ей слишком… глубокой. И она не ошибалась. Это очень интимная практика, она может сделать человека чрезвычайно уязвимым. Я постараюсь контролировать себя и не углублять слияние. Но я могу увидеть то, что ты еще не готов мне показать. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь… – он сделал паузу, – так торопиться.

«Добро пожаловать в отношения с вулканцем, – подумал Джим, – положить руку на лицо – интимнее, чем снять штаны». И с точки зрения логики это имело смысл. Джим делил свое тело со многими людьми, но мало кто получал место в первом ряду его мыслей. Он прикинул, что Спок там может увидеть: страхи, дикие случайные мысли, слабость. Уродливые вещи, которые Джим не хотел видеть, а уж тем более – показывать их тому, чье мнение о нем важнее всех остальных.

Наверное, Спок почувствовал его сомнения и тут же добавил:

– Или мы можем продолжить партию, если ты хочешь, и я не буду больше поднимать эту тему.

Он повернулся к доске, и его плечи были напряженными.

«Мы всю ночь будем круги нарезать – невесело подумал Джим. – Кому-то надо сделать этот шаг».

– Спок, для тебя это важно? Сделать со мной это?

– Я не предложил бы это просто так. Впервые в моей жизни я… – он сглотнул.

– Что?

– Свободен от помолвки, – шепотом признался Спок. – Т’Принг больше нет в моем разуме. Я пытался коснуться ее мыслей – без результата. Наша связь разорвана. Это значит, я однажды смогу соединиться с тем, кого выберу сам. Одна мысль… – его щеки стали нежно-зелеными. – Но не сейчас. Сегодня я только хочу… показать тебе…

– Спок.

Джим поднялся на ноги, даже не поняв еще, что он собирается делать. Как обычно. Он наклонился к Споку. Так хотелось коснуться его руки, но все эти вулканские штуки… 

– Не надо объяснять. Кажется, я понял. Ты хочешь, чтобы я понимал, во что лезу.

Спок шумно выдохнул – это если бы Спок мог позволить себе такую прозаичную вещь, как «выдох».

– Да. Спасибо за понимание.

 

Джим сел на корточки у ног Спока и заглянул ему в глаза. Это казалось правильным, знакомым.

– Когда мы одни, – медленно сказал он, – ты можешь быть собой. Как тебе нравится: вулканцем, человеком, соединять их как тебе нравится. Потому что я думаю, что знаю, к чему мы идем. И ты тоже.

Спок кивнул,

– Тогда…

Джим перехватил Спока за запястье и прижал его руку к своему лицу.

– Давай. Но если… – он нервно засмеялся. – Сделай одолжение, ладно? Увидишь что–то странное, не очень шарахайся.

– Я буду аккуратен, – пообещал Спок.

Он прижал пальцы к контактным точкам и закрыл глаза. Джим тоже закрыл глаза, потому что так казалось правильно.

Поначалу ничего не изменилось. Прохладные сухие пальцы Спока касались его кожи – Джим подумал еще, что, может, они просто ментально несовместимы? Как неподходящая батарейка для комма. А потом понял: это не только его беспокойство. В его разуме появился еще один силуэт, что-то прохладное и серебристое.

– Это ты?

– Я… Я думаю – да, – ответил Спок. – Ты очень теплый, как песок, который хранит тепло после заката.

Джим почувствовал себя неуместно гордым.

– Это почти поэзия, – попробовал он подумать в ответ, но оказалось не так-то просто облачить в слова ощущение от Спока, влившегося в его разум. «Щекотно» – вот самое отчетливое, что он смог выразить.

 

– Это начало объединения. Если ты готов, я вхожу.

Дыхание сбилось.

– Давай, Спок. Мой дом – твой дом.

Джим сначала не видел ничего, но вдруг все стало непроглядно-черным и ничем. Пустота посмотрела на него, сквозь него. Серебряный силуэт исчез, и Джим потянулся за ним во тьму.

«Спок» – попытался позвать он. Но у него не было голоса, не было рта, не было тела. Спок!

Спокойствие, прохлада. Оно везде, как воздух.

– Я здесь, – подумал Спок. – Я не оставил тебя.

Волнение, смущение.

– Я не сомневался. Я просто запутался. Здесь темно, вот и все.

– Тебе не нужно видеть. Я поведу. Пойдешь за мной?

– Да. Ты здесь главный.

– Ты доверяешь мне.

– Конечно.

– Быть может, это неразумно.

Эта мысль была такой тихой, такой ужасной, что Джим понял: он не должен был ее расслышать. Но ведь они были друг у друга в голове, мысли просачивались с обеих сторон. Он аккуратно толкнулся в нужную сторону, погружаясь в прохладную и серебристую сущность, которая, видимо, и была Споком. Он искал, почему же Спок такого плохого о себе мнения – и нашел причину в образе маленького ребенка с разбитой губой и колотящимся сердцем. Он обнял это воспоминание – или представил, что обнял. Воспоминание становилось теплее, словно у него в ладони был сжат шарик морского стекла.

– Знаешь, они ошибались. Ты доказал им, что они не правы.

Бесцветное, невидимое свечение: Спок без слов благодарил его. Джим почувствовал себя так, словно он спрятался от бушующего урагана в уютном, теплом доме.

– Иди сюда.

Джим скользил по коридору или еще какому-то тесному, узкому пространству, где он мог оставаться рядом со Споком, соприкасаться с ним, только бы не чувствовать себя потерянным. Они скользили мимо крошечных и огромных воспоминаний, мимолетных и неспешных, монолитов самых основ личности. Джим думал, что это все его мысли, но присмотрелся – и понял: здесь были и мысли Спока тоже.

– Я думал, противоположности притягиваются.

– Быть может, «противоположностей» не существует, – предположил Спок и повел Джима от башни с табличкой «Какой будет моя последняя мысль перед смертью». – Позволь показать тебе то, что может тебе понравиться.

И тут же они оказались в космосе и темнота – нет, не исчезла, осталась с ними в этом огромном пространстве – но теперь ее испещряли яркие огни, и вращающиеся тела, и космос, тот космос, в котором Джим был рожден и куда он всегда возвращался.

– Я должен был знать, что в вас целая Вселенная, мистер Спок, – прошептал он.

– Нет, Джим. Не только во мне. Это мы оба. Здесь встречаются наши разумы.

Джим потянулся к звезде – к тому, что казалось звездой. Это была любовь Спока – или, как он называл это, «предпочтения» – к теплой и сытной еде после одинокого дня. Спок дотронулся до астероида – воспоминания Джима о первом поцелуе (правда или вызов, маленькая Геда, которая прокусила ему губу). Воздух, пахнущий геранью. Солнце из надежд. Орбиты, словно стежки на холсте. Джим 

– Я могу провести здесь целую ночь.

Джим не знал, чья это была мысль, быть может – их обоих. Они лежали на бордовых и алых планетах, делили на двоих звезды, охватывая небеса, которые они пролетали. Тысячи крошечных воспоминаний, несколько поважнее. Это был сон. Их убаюкивало в этом тепле, и очень скоро Джим перестал понимать, где заканчивается он и начинается Спок, – они сплавились в единое целое.

– Это оно? Мы теперь связаны?

– Нет, – ответил Спок. – Хотя это было бы очень просто. Всей моей силы воли едва хватает, чтобы удержаться и не соединить нас. Мы друг другу подходим.

Джим был счастлив. Он опустился на поверхность планеты и почувствовал как проваливается в безмятежный– сон.

– Это не опасно? Я не чувствую опасности, но такое чувство, что…

– Нам пора возвращаться, – закончил за него Спок. Это была медленная и неохотная мысль.

– Надеюсь, мы не пропустили нашу смену. Целая вечность прошла.

– Но на самом деле – только семнадцать минут.

Невероятно! Так мало? Но за эти семнадцать минут он узнал о Споке больше, чем за все время их знакомства. И это только начало! Он чувствовал столько скрытого в глубине, хотел проникнуть глубже, слой за слоем, к тому, что они разделят в следующий раз, будут делить снова и снова. Джим не мог даже представить, что Спок так ему доверяет.

– Я думаю, ты очень достойный, – сказал Спок в сгущающейся тьме. Звезды одна за одной гасли, и, наконец, они снова оказались в темноте, и Джиму пришлось напомнить себе: он не один. Он на прощание отправила немного тепла Споку.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. И открыл глаза.

Он уже не сидел на полу, а устроился на коленях Спока, и рука Спока, погладив напоследок, соскользнула с его лица. Их носы соприкасались, и их губы разделяли считаные сантиметры.

– Я тоже так о тебе думаю, – прошептал Джим и поцеловал его.

Спок обнял его за бедра и поцеловал в ответ, и где-то глубоко в мыслях Джима зазвенели звезды.

***

Т’Принг проснулась не сразу, она постепенно, неспешно приходила в себя.

Жар шел на спад. Ревущее пламя затихло, остались лишь тлеющие угли. Она посмотрела на лежащего рядом с ней на полу мужчину – в последний раз они не добрались до кровати.

Маккой – Леонард – еще спал. Его губы (искусанные) были приоткрыты, грудь (в синяках) поднималась и опускалась в размеренном ритма. Он чуть похрапывал. Т’Принг этот звук показался очаровательным, ведь вулканцы спали почти беззвучно. Глаза Леонарда были закрыты: еще одна вещь, которая казалась странной, хотя эта странность была не такой приятной. Т’Принг пришелся по душе цвет его глаз, глубокий ореховый с зелеными вкраплениями. Такой непохожий на темный цвет глаз вулканцев.

Маленькая, недостойная вспышка гордости, когда она увидела кожу, покрытую засохшими следами их жидкостей. Она могла различить брызги эякулята на его животе и груди, густая структура которого была неожиданна, но в целом не отталкивающа. Были и мазки ее соков на его щеке, яркие и блестящие. Т’Принг помнила – не очень отчетливо – ощущение его головы между бедрами.

– Я наконец-то открыла истинное назначение языка у людей! – кричала она на родном языке. Леонард, который едва ли понимал хоть слово, продолжал двигаться внимательно и жарко. Т’Принг сохранила эти воспоминания в своем разуме. Она не хотела забывать это чувство: будто она – королева на троне.

Она поднялась на ноги и попросила комнату пригасить свет до двадцати процентов. Леонарду нужно было отдохнуть, ведь он был всего лишь человеком. В его шкафу она нашла смену одежды и переоделась в черные штаны и гладкую черную футболку. Одежда была велика, руки тонули в слишком широких рукавах. Но это было лучше, чем снова надеть изодранную и грязную накидку. Прошлой ночью она… использовалась по-разному: была кляпом, веревкой, ею торопливо стирали пот со глаз Леонарда (даже в жаре пон-фарра Т’Принг не хотела быть слишком жесткой и была рада, что смогла сохранить голову относительно ясной).

Компьютер Леонарда оказалось прискорбно легко взломать. Т’Принг просто перебирала варианты пароля, в которых встречались слова «Джоанна» и «Джорджия» – и через четыре целых и шесть десятых минуты вошла в систему. Оттуда доступно было все, что доступно доктору Маккою, включая предварительный график миссий (через 11 месяцев – полет на Новый Вулкан) и план корабля. Она узнала все, что хотела, и теперь могла идти. Образцы голоса для открытия двери она подобрала в личном дневнике Леонарда, пусть такое вторжение и было крайне неприлично. Собрав все нужные фрагменты, Т’Принг включила воспроизведение.

– Доктор Леонард Маккой. Идентификатор. Звездного. Флота. Два. Шесть. Девять. Тире. Ноль. Открыть.

Получилось.

Т’Принг выключила консоль и, как была, босая, прошла по комнате к Леонарду. Она наклонилась, коснулась его припухших от укусов губ двумя пальцами.

– Живи долго и процветай, – едва слышно шепнула она и вышла из каюты. Ее путь лежал на пятую палубу.

В это время (Т’Принг была непривычно не уверена во времени: жар сбил ее внутренние часы) коридоры были малолюдны. Мало кто из членов команды замечал невысокую босую вулканку, одетую в слишком большую для нее черную одежду. В любом случае ее цель была недалеко от турболифта. Т’Принг убедилась, что она там, где надо, и нажала кнопку вызова.

– Войдите, – отозвались изнутри. Т’Принг ступила внутрь.

Ухура подняла глаза от падда и посмотрела на нее с явным изумлением.

– Т’Принг? Чем я… могу помочь?

ТПринг восхитила ее способность не показывать удивления.

– Мне жаль, что я прерываю твой отдых, но мне нужно поговорить.

– Ничего страшного. Садись, – Ухура показала на свободный стул и убрала падд в ящик. Теперь все ее внимание принадлежало Т’Принг.

– Я полагаю, ты хочешь поговорить о Споке?

Т’Принг моргнула и нахмурилась:

– Спок? Разве я могу хотеть говорить о нем?

Такое выражение лица, как у Ухуры, обычно бывало у людей, которые испытывали неловкость или сомневались в чем-либо.

– Ну, я знаю, что вы были в курсе наших… отношений.

Т’Принг отмахнулась от этого факта:

– Да, но это не мое дело. Лейтенант, я бы хотела спросить о… – она плотно сжала губы на мгновение и договорила: – о Флоте.

Ухура подобралась.

– Да? О чем же именно?

– Как думаешь, примет ли Флот в свои ряды вулканку?

– Т’Принг! Ты хочешь поступить на службу? – Ухура широко улыбнулась. – Это же чудесно.

Но Т’Принг чуть пригасила ее энтузиазм:

– Я просто хочу рассмотреть все возможности. У меня нет семьи на Новом Вулкане. И я… – здесь нужно было подбирать слова тщательно, – меня волнуют изменения в нашем обществе, которые произошли после катастрофы. Рождение детей стало нашей первостепенной целью.

– И ты не хочешь детей?

– Нелогично рожать детей тем, кто считают себя неподходящими для материнства.

Ухура села на место с хитрой ухмылкой.

– Полностью согласна. Если захочешь, Звездный Флот заграбастает тебя в момент. Может, они даже подрисуют результаты экзаменов и вступительных испытаний. Чем ты занималась в Академии?

– Химией.

– И этим ты бы хотела заниматься? Звездному Флоту всегда нужны ученые.

Т’Принг задумалась.

– В детстве мне нравилась химия.

Ухура подняла бровь.

– Но?

– Но что?

– Но есть что-то, что тебе нравится гораздо больше.

– Нелогично предпочитать одно занятие другому, когда первое…

Ухура выставила вперед руку.

– Тогда так: что тебе удается лучше. Что-то, что ты бы могла делать всегда.

Т’Принг поерзала в кресле.

– Меня всегда увлекали технические процессы, которые включают инженерию и пилотирование. Но эти навыки не слишком ценятся вулканцами.

Ухура улыбнулась.

– Но ценятся Флотом, – она наклонилась ближе и понизила голос до заговорческого шепота. – Я могла бы написать рекомендацию. Кирк тоже, если хочешь. Ты могла бы работать в колонии или на базе. Да могла бы даже подать заявление в Институт развития звездолетов, создавать корабли новых поколений! Это тебе решать.

Т’Принг плотнее сжала губы.

– Это звучит очень заманчиво, жить вдали от Нового Вулкана. Колония – это тюрьма. Все страдают, но никому не хватает смелости заговорить об этом. Когда я говорю о Стонне, все смотрят мимо меня и бормочут: «Я скорблю с тобой, я скорблю с тобой». Но никто не скорбит, ни один. Нет времени скорбеть, только строить.

– Это, должно быть, очень тяжело. Если ты останешься на Земле, тебя нельзя будет в этом винить.

– И все же я не хочу этого, – Т’Принг подавила рычание. Наверное, в ней остался еще жар, который мешает ей сдерживать эмоции. – Называй это гордыней, но я не желаю идти по стопам Спока. Это простая логика: он расчистил путь для наших людей. Почему бы мне не расчистить другой?

Слова сами сорвались с ее губ, и они оказались такими правильными. 

– Тогда что ты решила? – с интересом спросила Ухура.

– Я не знаю. Оставшиеся старейшины цепляются за прошлое так, словно это единственное, что может нас спасти. Все больше женщин моего возраста выходят за тех, с кем их обвенчали в детстве. Такие молодые, но уже лишенные выбора! Конечно, я не единственная, кто пострадал от раннего… Должна извиниться, я разговариваю сегодня слишком прямо. 

– Все в порядке. Думаю, я понимаю, о чем ты. Среди всей этой логики кое-что совсем не изменилось.

– Именно.

– И кто-то должен с этим что-то сделать.

– Именно. Реформа. Социальная реформа – вот что нужно Новому Вулкану. И почему не сейчас, когда мы столько всего перестраиваем? Эти традиции слишком изломаны и должны быть исправлены до того, как мы двинемся дальше.

Новые идеи рождались в голове Т’Принг – ветер новой надежды.

–Да, точно! Новый рассвет для Вулкана.

– Именно, – она ударила кулаком по подлокотнику.

–И канцлер Т’Принг во главе, – засмеялась Ухура.

Ее глаза сияли.

Т’Принг застыла.

– Канцлер? Я? Нет, Ухура, это невозможно.

– Почему же?

– У меня нет оснований претендовать на место канцлера. Права моей семьи закончились со смертью отца, поскольку я не замужем.

– Тебе не кажется, что такой расклад – полное дерьмо? – нахмурилась Ухура.

Т’Принг не задумывалась об этом раньше.

– Очевидно, ты не считаешь, что речь идет о фекалиях. Ты имеешь в виду, что это настолько же неприятно, как фекалии, – протянула она. – Тогда да. Я думаю, так оно и есть.

– Так сделай что-нибудь! Пусть большие шишки в Федерации тебя подстрахуют. В конце-то концов, равенство полов – это один из наших главных принципов. Создай прецедент, собери подписи. Доберись до совета, заставь их тебя слушать.

Т’Принг смотрела в свои руки, сжатые в кулаки.

– Новый рассвет для Нового Вулкана, – повторила она.

– Подумай об этом. Неплохая идея.

Т’Принг твердо кивнула.

– Спасибо, лейтенант, что заговорили со мной на эту тему. Ваше мнение позволило по-новому взглянуть на ситуацию. Вы, люди, очень изобретательные. Как вы делаете выводы… – она поправила воротник слишком большой рубашки, который то и дело норовил съехать по плечу. – Могу я попросить об еще одном одолжении?

– Конечно.

– Могу я взять одежду по размеру?

– Конечно, я подберу что-нибудь, – Ухура поднялась на ноги и повела Т’Принг в соседнюю комнату. – А что случилось с твоей мантией?

– Много чего, – коротко ответила Т’Принг.

***

Этим утром Спок просыпался постепенно. В каюте было темно и тепло. Лежащий рядом с ним человек согревал еще больше. Спок разъединил их руки – они заснули вчера посреди поцелуя. Вулканского поцелуя.

Они были все еще одеты: Спок в форме, теперь прискорбно измятой, Джим – в футболке и штанах. Они даже не разулись. Вчера даже подняться со стула, где они сидели, и подойти к кровати, было непросто – так не хотелось выпускать друг друга из объятий. И все же когда Спок отчаянно попросил не заходить дальше, Джим не колебался. Он понял. Даже тех отголосков мыслей Спока, которые он видел, было достаточно, ему хватило, чтобы понять: Спок хочет, чтобы все было правильно.

На Вулкане был фрукт, у которого жесткая кожица разделяла слои сладкой липкой мякоти. Спок научился сначала счищать эту кожицу, а потом уже есть сочные слои, один за одним. И именно так он хотел бы вместе с Джимом изучать новую территорию. Медленно, вдумчиво, так же, как он сегодня проснулся – вместе с этим с человеком, держа его за руку.

Спок пользовался возможностью глядеть на спящего Джима – то, чего он был лишен с тех дней, когда даже Маккой не был уверен, выживет ли Джим. Но теперь Джим абсолютно точно был жив. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась, губы были чуть приоткрыты, пот поблескивал на лбу. Волосы же были взлохмачены, сбиты на бок и торчали как придется. Нелогичный импульс запустить в них ладонь было сложно сдержать, и, поскольку Джим просил Спока не сдерживаться, тот решил, что можно позволить себе слабость.

Его пальцы скользили над контактными точками (шепот самой сути Джима, его души, потягивающейся как довольный зверь в сторону Спока) – и тут просигналил комм.

– Коммандер Спок, – раздался голос Скотта.

Спок убрал руку и – нелогично, никто не мог их увидеть – отодвинулся немного.

– Да, мистер Скотт.

Джим пробурчал что-то и зарылся лицом в подушку. Спок хотел, чтобы тот вел себя потише. Они еще не обсудили, следует ли публично объявлять об их отношениях, и Спок предпочел бы оставить Джиму выбор.

– Я не могу связаться с капитаном, так что, сэр, я думаю, кто-то должен сказать вам… – Скотти прокашлялся. – Видите ли в чем дело, сэр…

–Говорите, мистер Скотт, – Спок был уже на ногах и пальцами приглаживал волосы, укладывая их пусть не в полном порядке, но приемлемо для какого бы там ни было происшествия.

–Вулканка покинула корабль, – сказал Скотти. – И забрала наш шаттл.

– Чего? – выдохнул Джим, разом окончательно проснувшийся и поднявшийся с подушки в мгновение ока. – Она что?

Он перекатился по кровати, запутался ногами в одежде Спока и свалился на пол.

Спок почти поморщился.

– А, капитан, вы здесь. Спок не сказал об этом.

Голова Джима показалась из-за дальнего края кровати, он встретился взглядом со Споком.

– Извините, это моя ошибка, – сказал он, надеясь, что они поняли друг друга без слов.

– Только что пришел, Скотти. Повтори, пожалуйста. Она опять угнала шаттл с Беты-3?

– Нет, сэр, – ответил Скотти. – Она, ну, полетела на «Галилее».

– Взяла мой шаттл?

– Один из них, сэр, три все еще в доке. И оставила свой сломанный, – сказал Скотти преувеличенно довольно.

Спок поднял бровь.

– Разумно путешествовать на шаттле, который выдержит дорогу, капитан.

– Кто открыл ей шлюз? – спросил Кирк в потолок. Он нашарил на футболку, натянул ее наизнанку. Наконец, Спок сжалился над ним и помог переодеться нормально.

– Никто, сэр! – голос Скотти кипел от возмущения – одна только мысль! – Я не знаю, как…

– Мостик коммандеру Споку, – голос Ухуры включился по главному каналу. – Спок, вы видели капитана? Его каюта не отвечает.

– Капитан…

– Здесь, Ухура. Передай в инженерную, пусть они поймают в тяговый луч…

– Сначала, сэр, думаю, вам стоит услышать сообщение. Оно от «Галилея».

Тут раздался звонок и одновременно голос Маккоя из-за двери 

– Открой, черт тебя дери! Джима нет в каюте.

Спок снова предупреждающе посмотрел на Джима и сказал:

– Входите.

Доктор Маккой, вошедший в каюту, заметно отличался от того Маккоя, которого Спок видел в последний раз. Во-первых, из-под воротника выглядывало целое созвездие синяков, а во-вторых, он, кажется, забыл надеть нижнюю футболку.

– Эта зеленокровная бестия взломала дверь, пока я спал!

– Мы уже выяснили это, – Джим натянул на себя форму. Маккой наконец-то заметил его и с подозрением посмотрел на потрепанную одежду.

– И что вы вдвоем…

– Капитан, – к счастью, вмешалась Ухура. – Сообщение от «Галилея». Воспроизвести?

– Да, давай, – кивнул Джим.

Голос в записи звучал гулко – как обычно в сообщениях с маленьких судов. Спок сложил руки за спиной.

– Капитан Кирк, – говорила Т’Принг. – Я вынуждена извиниться за то, что позволила себе воспользоваться вашим шаттлом. Мне было важно показаться на ближайшей звездной базе. Я надеюсь вернуть вам его через одиннадцать месяцев, когда «Энтерпрайз» привезет снаряжение на Новый Вулкан. Спок, надеюсь, я смогу встретиться с тобой. Я не думаю, что нашу связь нужно будет официально разрывать, поскольку я не чувствую тебя, но наш брачный контракт – придется. Я искренне надеюсь, что к тому времени все официальные процедуры сделают завершение контракта быстрым и не опозорят нас. Лейтенант Ухура, я знаю, что вы тоже слышите это сообщение, поэтому я воспользуюсь возможностью поблагодарить вас за совет. И, как женщина женщине, я в благодарность дам еще один совет, – ее голос стал тихим и загадочным. – У вашего корабельного доктора очень надежные руки. Сильные, знающие и в то же время мягкие и нежные. Я бы рекомендовала их в высшей степени.

– Господи, – Маккой закрыл вспыхнувшее лицо ладонями. – Лучше бы я умер.

– И если это сообщение видит Леонард, я желаю сказать… до свидания. Я сожалею, что мне пришлось так неожиданно покинуть его, но я надеюсь, что он поймет. У меня много дел. Быть может, когда «Энтерпрайз» прибудет на Новый Вулкан…

Спок переглянулся с Джимом. Маккой теперь уже выглядел гораздо лучше, хоть и казался громом пораженным.

– Нет. Лучше я не буду загадывать, согласна, Ухура? Многое может измениться за одиннадцать месяцев. Быть может, кто-то из нас будет недоступен. И все же, если будет возможность… я нашла его очень воодушевляющим. Для человека. Передайте ему это. Я думаю, ему доставит удовольствие это выражение чувств.

Рот Маккоя растянулся в широкой улыбке. Да, несомненно, «доставило удовольствие».

– Живи долго и процветай, «Энтерпрайз». Конец связи.


End file.
